Many users of electronic devices spend long periods of time using their devices. Some of these users may, at times, fail to maintain a body or head orientation, or hold a device in a manner that minimizes or eliminates the likelihood of fatigue, strain, or other injury. New systems and methods for performing ergonomic measurement are needed to help users of portable, adjustable, and mobile communications, computing, productivity and other electronic devices maintain proper posture and minimize the likelihood of injury or other damage to their bodies.